mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
Match 000029
Combatants Argonauts vs 'Excellent' Xavier Cross & Mr. Mississippi Match Text April 13, 1978 National Guard Armory Tupelo, MS Argonauts vs 'Excellent' Xavier Cross & Mr. Mississippi Littleton climbs back into the ring. He steps into the middle of the ring. Jackson climbs into the ring to take Andrew's place. Andrew climbs out of the ring. He walks back up the aisle. Littleton begins the announcement. "The following contest is set for one fall with a forty-five-minute time limit. The referee for the match is Thomas Jackson." Jason James and the Argonauts emerge through the curtain. The crowd starts booing immediately. Littleton continues, "Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by their manager Jason James, from Mount Olympus, weighing a combined 597 pounds, are the Argonauts!!!" The Argonauts climb onto the ring apron. Jason slides into the ring and takes the microphone from Littleton. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!" he screams. "We're the former tag team champions and we get the runt of the litter in the tag team division?! We want the Canby Twins! We don't deserve to be left out of the title hunt." The Argonauts climb into the ring. #1 takes the microphone. "Cross, Mr. Mississippi, you're in our way. I don't care that one of you is the Mississippi State Heavyweight champion. You can't just throw a tag team together and expect it to work." #2 takes the microphone. "Just bring them out here and we'll show them their problem." He throws the microphone towards the mat. The Argonauts walk over to the ropes facing the wrestlers' entrance. Littleton picks up the microphone. "Their opponents, introducing first, from Jackson, weighing 258 pounds, here is Mr. Mississippi!!!" Mr. Mississippi steps out of the ring after the announcement to the thrill of the crowd. He steps to his left as the crowd continues to cheer. Littleton continues, "His partner, accompanied to the ring by his manager Amy Andrews, from Oxford, weighing 257 pounds, is the Mississippi State Heavyweight champion ... 'Excellent' Xavier Cross!!!" Xavier and Amy step through the curtain and stand next to Mississippi. Xavier and Mississippi walk to the ring in unison. Amy follows closely behind. Xavier has the Mississippi State Heavyweight Title belt slung over his right shoulder. The Argonauts climb out of the ring and charge them in the aisle. #1 attacks Xavier while #2 attacks Mississippi. Amy steps back to keep out of the trouble. Jason climbs out of the ring to encourage his men in the fight. #1 tosses Xavier into the guardrail. #2 drags Mississippi up the aisle by his mask and slams his head into the ringpost. Jackson climbs out of the ring. He attempts to establish order, but he's shoved out of the way by #1. Jason grabs the Mississippi title belt and gives it to #2. #2 places it in the corner and rolls Mississippi into the ring. #1 scoops Xavier up into a slam and tosses him into the ringside fans. #2 grabs the title belt and climbs onto the ring apron. He steps over the top rope as Mississippi gets back to his feet. #2 goes to nail Mississippi with the title belt, but Mississippi ducks it. #1 walks back toward the ring. Mississippi kicks #2 in the stomach. Mississippi runs into the ropes, but #1 trips him from the outside. #2 nails Mississippi on the head with a fistdrop with the title belt. Xavier climbs over the guardrail and grabs #1 from behind. Xavier whips him around. #1 swings around with a roundhouse right, but Xavier ducks it. Xavier nails #1 with a forearm smash to the stomach. Jackson climbs into the ring and calls for the bell. #2 picks Mississippi up and whips him across the ring into the turnbuckle. He runs into the farside ropes and nails Mississippi with the Juggernaut bulldog in the middle of the ring. Xavier tosses #1 over the guardrail into the ringside fans. #2 rolls Mississippi over and covers him. Jackson gets down to count ... one ... two ... Xavier climbs into the ring ... three!! Xavier is a moment late with the save! Littleton announces, "The winner of the match, in a time of 1:04, are the Argonauts!!!" Argonaut #2 gets up. Xavier nails him with a forearm smash. Xavier whips him across the ring, but #2 reverses it. #1 climbs over the guardrail again. #2 catches Xavier with a belly-to-belly suplex. Jason grabs the title belt and tosses it to #1. #1 climbs onto the ring apron. #2 points to the turnbuckle. #1 climbs the turnbuckle as #2 picks Xavier up in a scoopslam. #2 drops him across his knee with a backbreaker. #1 wraps the title belt around his right thigh and comes off the turnbuckle with a flying legdrop across Xavier's neck. Jackson tries to regain control of the situation, but Jason calls the Argonauts out of the ring. They leave silently. At the curtain, #1 finally takes the title belt off his leg and drops it to the concrete floor. Category: Matches Category:Tag Team Matches